In order to adapt to the ceaseless increasing of people's reading demands in a variety of environments, the application of flat-panel reading lamps has become popularized gradually. As compared to a conventional desk lamp or other illuminating tool, a transparent flat panel tightly appressed to readings is used in a flat-panel reading lamp for illumination, and thus it has the traits of providing even and soft lights, providing eyesight protection, and causing no disturbance to others. Illumination for a known flat-panel reading lamp is usually implemented with a transparent light guiding plate; in order to facilitate reading of olders or other amblyopic population, a magnifier is also added on top of the light guiding plate, so that illumination is realized and meanwhile corresponding reading information can be magnified.
However, illuminated and magnified zones of this known flat-panel reading lamp are limited, and only a certain range of reading can be covered by it. Therefore, when a fulltext reading is made by using this flat-panel reading lamp, position of the reading lamp needs to be continually changed by hand many times according to different positions seen by eyes, and it is very troublesome for use. Furthermore, if the area of the reading lamp is increased with the aim of expanding the scope of reading, then this also makes it extremely inconvenient to carry.